


Kilts

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack.  Daniel.  Kilts.  'Nuff said.





	Kilts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'You want us to do what, General?' 

Jack O'Neill's face was a picture. A picture of complete and utter incredulity. 

'No way. No way is he getting me in a fucking skirt' 

General Hammond rose from his seat in the briefing room, a mischievous smile spreading across his face as he reviewed the shocked faces of SG-1. Except for Teal'c of course. Hammond had hardly ever seen his expression change, although the slightly raised eyebrows when Samantha had explained what the General had meant by 'kilt' indicated some surprise. 

'Come on team, get with the programme. It's Burn's Night and I for one want to celebrate my Scottish ancestry.' 

Jack's eyes rolled. 'Oh for cryin' out loud!' The air was suddenly filled with muffled protests. 

'General, I, er, I don't have any Scottish ancestry.' 

Jack breathed a sigh. 'Thanks Danny, I owe you one.' 

General Hammond adjusted his jacket and set his jaw. 'This is not an option, people. I expect to see you all on Friday night, at my house, in full Highland dress, eight o'clock and woebetide anyone who wimps out on me. You got it?' 

A less than enthusiastic 'Yes sir' followed the General's back, out of the room. 

SG-1 looked at each other in disbelief. 'He can't do this.can he?' 

Jack snorted. 'It's not that much of a problem for you, now is it Sam? All you have to do is wear a tartan sash over an evening dress and that's you done. Now, I know that's not your regular civvie wear, but it's not too far off the planet, right? I don't think they require ladies to wear furry purses, scratchy woollen skirts, stick a knife down their socks and go commando with no protection from the outside elements, hmm? It's not that much of a problem for Teal'c either, is it buddy?' 

Teal'c shook his head. 'Your kilts are similar to the clothing worn on my world, I see no problem with General Hammond's request.' 

Daniel had almost rung his hands off by this time. 'Well, I'm glad it's not a problem for you Teal'c, but it's most definitely a problem for me.' 

Jack nodded in agreement. 'Damn straight.' 

Sam rose. 'Well, I'd better get something organised, as had you guys, because Friday is only two days away.' She turned and looked at Daniel quizzically. 'Commando?' 

He nodded grimly, ringing his hands some more. 

She and Teal'c left the briefing room, leaving a still stunned Jack and Daniel staring at each other. 'What're we gonna do, Jack?' 

'I have absolutely no idea.' 

Truth be told, the biggest problem for Daniel wasn't wearing the kilt himself, it was the prospect of someone else wearing it. The very notion of Jack O'Neill in something as revealing as the kilt was making Dr Jackson very hot indeed. It was making work almost impossible, since every time he looked at Jack, in crept the thought of sliding his hand up the back of his CO's muscular, hairy thigh, knowing he had no underwear on to curtail the exploration and. 'Christ almighty Daniel, you have to stop this!' His pen dropped noisily onto the floor as his head fell into his hands. 

Jack was beside him in a second. 'Danny, you okay?' Jack's hand was on the scientist's shoulder, the Colonel's body close to him. Close enough for Jackson to feel Jack's warmth seeping through the cotton of his t-shirt. He adjusted his posture to try and disguise the bulge in his pants which was becoming more obvious as the seconds passed. He shrugged Jack's hand away. 'I'm fine Jack, just got a bit of a headache. Damn the General! Where the hell am I going to get full Highland dress from at this short notice.and what tartan should I wear?' 

O'Neill looked at him fondly and couldn't help but smile. 'Jesus Danny, you worry about the dumbest things sometimes. You should be more worried about what I might end up doing to you while you're wearing it. A couple of Scotches and we're both gonna be in deep trouble.' 

He couldn't really remember when his feelings for their favourite linguist had turned sexual. He could remember it being the damnedest feeling though. It still was. Jack O'Neill, hard-ass Black Ops specialist, veteran of Iraq and the first Stargate mission, official Jock, wanted to take Daniel Jackson into his arms and make sweet love to him until neither of them could stand it anymore. 

He ruffled Daniel's hair. 'Oh, don't panic Space Monkey, we'll figure something out'... 

And so it was that there they stood in General Hammond's porch, resplendent in frilly shirts, velvet jackets, kilts complete with furry sporrans, long socks and dirks. 

Jack leaned down to whisper in Daniel's ear, which in itself caused a frisson of pleasure to ripple through Daniel's body. 'I look like a fuckin' idiot.' He snarled through gritted teeth. 

'That makes two of us.' Daniel replied. 'Hmm, I guess we do make a good pair' he smiled inwardly as they made their way out into the garden where a vast marquee was set up for the guests. 

At one end there was a small stage, where a Scottish band was playing Ceilidh music, and the tressle tables were laid out around the edge of the marquee in a horseshoe. This left a large space in the middle where a dozen or so people were, not to put too fine a point on it, 'reeling'. 

Jack surveyed the scene with growing horror. 'We're not going to have to do that too.are we? My knees are really playing me up tonight.' 

Daniel smiled. ' Probably. It gets worse. If this is an authentic Burn's Night Supper, we'll have to eat tatties and neeps. Not to mention haggis.' 

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'Tatties and neeps?' Daniel nodded. 'That's just potatoes and turnips mashed, but it looks pretty horrible.' 

'Haggis?' Daniel nodded again silently, unwilling to explain this time. 'And do I want to know what's in it?' Daniel shook his head. 

Jack pursed his lips and breathed in. 'Oookay. Let's mingle.' 

They made their way through the small gathering, neither daring to leave the other, although neither of them consciously realised what they were doing. 

'Nice duds Colonel.' Sam grinned. 'Jack smiled back sardonically. 'Yeah, y'know what you can do.' 

'No really, I mean it, you both look very.' Sam grasped desperately for a word that wouldn't offend them too much. 'smart.' 

'Gee thanks.' 

'So, what tartan did you decide to wear in the end?' 

'Well,' began Daniel enthusiastically. 'I did some research and the nearest thing I could find to O'Neill was MacNeill. The Mac in Scottish Gaelic meaning the same as the O' in Irish Gaelic, that is, 'son of'. So Jack's kilt is MacNeill tartan. Unfortunately I couldn't find as close a match for my name, the nearest I could find was Johnson, Jack being a diminutive of John. 

'Hey, who're you calling diminutive?' interrupted Jack with feigned hurt. Daniel shook his head in exasperation and then ignored him. 

' and Johnson is a sept of Clan Gunn, so that's what I'm wearing.' 

Sam leaned back and smiled appreciatively, 'I'm impressed Daniel. I had no idea you'd take the whole thing so seriously.' She couldn't help but marvel at the fact that they behaved as if they were a couple already and neither of them even realised. For a bright couple of guys, these two could be particularly dumb. 

Daniel flushed slightly. He'd gone to the trouble even knowing that Jack wouldn't appreciate it. Being a linguist and a student of culture and sociology, this was exactly the kind of thing he had to take seriously. A family's identification was extremely important. Even more so when you didn't have one. 

As it happened the effort that Daniel had gone to in making sure that Jack had an authentic tartan hadn't gone unnoticed at all. It had quite touched him that Daniel would go to such trouble over something so seemingly trivial as a chequered skirt. It was a shame Jack couldn't tell him as much. 

'Actually the whole thing is quite fascinating. The tartan became the distinguishing mark of each Clan, and as various families allied themselves to the different Clans, they would adopt the same tartan. It was kind of like a uniform. The kilt was originally..' 

'Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats and pray silence for the arrival of the Haggis!' bellowed the Master of Ceremonies. 

The crowd sat down quietly and turned to the entrance to the marquee. A piper played, marching slowly in front of a man who was carrying a very large haggis on a silver platter. The piper walked solemnly through the marquee to the top table and turned to face the guests. The man carrying the platter placed it reverently onto the table in front of General Hammond. 

Jack looked at Daniel with his eyebrows raised as he listened to his CO speaking a language he had no hope of comprehending. 'I'll try and explain it all to you later on.' Daniel whispered. Jack took in the subtle aroma of Danny's cologne, mixed with the scent of his hair, which smelled faintly of apple shampoo and something else, something indefinable, unmistakably Daniel. As usual it never failed to affect the parts other people couldn't reach. 

'Hmm. I could have some explaining of my own to do if you come that close to me one more time.' 

As General Hammond recited 'Ode to the Haggis' by Rabbie Burns, Jack just kept on gazing at the young man beside him. Truth was he didn't hear another word of what General Hammond was saying. He couldn't have given a good goddamn for Rabbie Burns, but would have been more than happy to dress up like a freakin' ballerina if it meant being this close to Danny. 

He was fairly sure no-one knew how he felt. He suspected the love he felt for his Space Monkey was shining out like a beacon right about now, but everyone's attention was on the General and the General's attention was on that.strange.kinda ballish.grey looking thing on the tray in front of him. An involuntary shudder went through O'Neill. Danny had said they'd have to eat it and that Jack wouldn't want to know what was in it and SG-1 had eaten some pretty strange things. 

For himself, the Doc was rapt. He had heard about this ritual but had never been close enough to anyone with Scottish heritage who was concerned enough to do it. The anthropologist bones inside him were tingling. This was the kind of thing that really fired Daniel Jackson up. That is if he needed to be any more fired up than he already was, that is if a certain someone wasn't sitting quite so close to him and that person's arm wasn't brushing casually against his. He could feel Jack's eyes boring into him like two deep brown lasers. Maybe his fantasies could become reality after all. 

As time had gone by, Jack had become more openly. not quite affectionate exactly, but the personal space boundaries had gradually broken down until touching each other in a platonic way was perfectly normal. They were close friends, very close. Daniel had the feeling that Jack was closer to him than he had been to anyone for a very long time. That made him feel particularly warm inside. 

However, moving from being a close friend to a lover for Jack would be more than a leap of faith. It could be professional suicide if they weren't extremely careful. He was pretty sure that Jack had no experience with men. If he had he would've read the signs weeks ago that Daniel wanted to be with him. He'd put them out subtly, but as the old adage went, 'takes one to know one'. 

Daniel hadn't exactly had a string of lovers himself, but at college there was one particular guy who'd taken a fancy to him. Not the first by any means, Daniel had his fair share of attention from both sexes, but this guy was completely sincere and very attractive. 

Daniel's curiosity had eventually got the better of any prejudice and they'd had a brief affair. He'd found it surprisingly enjoyable, but not enough to make him do it again. The physical part was good enough, which surprised him, but he'd found the emotional side of the relationship sadly lacking. And thereby hung the problem. The emotional side of his relationship with Jack O'Neill was nothing like sadly lacking, it was amazing in its intensity. Frightening, if Daniel ever wanted to admit it. Which he didn't. Not to himself, not to Sam or Teal'c, and certainly not to Jack. 

Then there was Sha're. He'd loved her. He truly had. He'd wanted to be with her and when they did make love it was wonderful. Everything he'd ever thought a real relationship could be.but even then. When he had a wonderful woman he loved and who loved him back, someone who would lay down her life for him, bring him joy and comfort and. Even then. 

The Hour of the Wolf the Russians call it. The time between three and four in the morning when the night is at its darkest, the time when loneliness and despair would hover around him. That's when he would come. Whether Daniel was awake or asleep thoughts of Jack would come and torment him. Make him hard, make him come, make him cry. Jack. 

Daniel suddenly trembled and turned to look at the face of the man he had been in love with for so long. His eyes met Jack's and he knew. Their gaze never wavering, Jack spoke, his voice husky and low. 'We need to talk Danny.' Daniel nodded, dumbstruck. 

'He loves me. Jesus Christ. Jack loves me. Now what do I do?.' 

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other as they watched the two men go outside into the garden. The unspeakable horror of the haggis eating was finally over and the party guests were nicely warmed up. The Famous Grouse was flowing, doing its marvellous job of breaking down inhibitions, and the Ceilidh was in full swing, so hardly anyone noticed Jack and Daniel's discreet exit. 

'This is.interesting.' commented Teal'c as he watched the dancing. Sam smiled. 'You wanna try?' She was rewarded by as high a raising of the eyebrows as she'd ever seen. Sam chuckled, putting her hand on his shoulder. 'Kidding. Just kidding.' 

She looked out at the darkened garden. 'How d'you think things are going out there?' Teal'c looked too. 'I do not know, but I know that DanielJackson has felt strongly for the Colonel for a long time. I think it is good that he is finally going to tell O'Neill how he feels. No matter what happens.' Sam folded her arms against the night chill and nodded, silently. 

They walked together, slightly uncomfortable with each other now. They could have gone on walking silently forever, but Jack stopped. 'Danny.oh crap. How the hell do these Scotsmen get along without pockets to put their hands in when the situation gets awkward godammit?' 

Danny smiled, shaking his head. 'Oh Jack. I don't even know how to start.' 

Jack gently stroked Daniel's cheek. 'Okay. How long?' 

Daniel shrugged. 'I really don't know. A long time. Before Sha're.' 

'That long? Then why didn't you say something before now? My God Daniel. I thought you were dead. So many times on this damned rollercoaster I've thought you were dead. Didn't you know how I felt?' Couldn't you see? You made me leave you up there on Apophis's ship you sonovabitch. I should break your.' The desperation in Jack's eyes threatened to break Daniel's heart. He cradled the older man's face in his hands. 

'You've hidden it really well, but in there, just then. I knew, Jack. I looked in your eyes and it really hit me. I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to get here. I was scared I guess. Of so many things. Scared that you'd run away screaming and I'd destroy our friendship, scared that you really did love me and all the stuff that goes with that, scared someone in SGC would find out, then we'd both be in the shit. Although I have a suspicion that Sam already knows.' 

'You're kidding, right? I mean, we only just found out ourselves, didn't we? Or have I missed something? Or is the Major psychic? If that's the case I'm gonna haul her up on charges for not telling me you loved me months ago. We could've been up to all kinds of good stuff. By the way, you know you're driving me out of my mind in that kilt don't you?' 

Daniel smiled. 'You're not the only one Colonel. Are you going commando?' 

Jack grinned 'I was told it was compulsory. You?' 

Daniel nodded. 

'Oh Jesus. What are we gonna do now? It's a good thing it's so fucking cold out here. Otherwise I'd look like a goddamn tent.' 

Daniel moved closer to O'Neill and put his hand softly around the back of his neck. He pulled Jack in, unprotesting and their lips met for the first time. Daniel's mouth, full and moist, Jack's lips cool and soft. 

It was a chaste kiss, each man tasting the other tentatively, then Jack eased his tongue gently inside Daniel's welcoming mouth and the passion began to rise between them. Daniel kissed him back hard, trying to show Jack how much he needed him, needed to be with him, needed to make love with him. They broke the kiss reluctantly, both slightly breathless. 

'Whoa Danny. You're quite a kisser. I never kissed a guy before so I don't really know but even so, on my all-time favourite kiss list, that one has to be.' 

Daniel silenced the Colonel's rambling with his lips. 

'Shut up Jack. We have to go. I need you. Tonight. Now, if you want the truth.' 

'Are.are you sure? Don't you want to ease into this a little?' 

Daniel panicked suddenly. His passion for this man getting the better of him. 'Slow it down Danny, you're scaring him. That's the last thing you want.' 

'I'm sorry. I don't want to push too hard. It's just that I've waited for you for so long, I don't want to waste any more time. I was right, wasn't I? You've never been with a man before.' 

Jack shook his head sheepishly.' I can't deny it. I'm nervous, Danny. I know what I wanna do, but.aw crap. I'm a forty odd year old virgin. And don't try to get me to say how much over forty, because I'll never tell.' 

Daniel laughed and held him. 'It's all right Jack.' he whispered ' I'll take you through it. Just trust me.' 

Jack pulled back gazing deeply into Daniel's soft blue eyes and tenderly brushed the hair away from his face. 'With my life, Space Monkey.' 

Holding Jack's hand, Daniel had gently led his soon-to-be lover up the stairs to the bedroom. They had decided on Jack's place because number one it was nearer and number two there were no near neighbours to see or hear what was going on. 

They stood looking at each other in the bedroom, almost as if they were seeing each other for the first time. 

'God Daniel, I can't believe you're really here.' Jack's breath was ragged, his voice soft. 

Daniel smiled. 'I'm here all right. Come and touch me Jack.' 

O'Neill fell into Daniel's arms with a moan. His lips tried to cover every inch of available flesh, sucking, nibbling, biting. Marking his territory. When the available flesh was exhausted he began removing Daniel's clothes, taking care not to do what he so fervently wanted, which was to rip them off his body. Jack continued kissing and licking each inch of the pale hairless skin which had just become deliciously bare. 

The jacket was flung carelessly across the room, the shirt discarded onto the floor. Then he stopped abruptly. Daniel was suddenly afraid that Jack was going to chicken out and run away from him. 'Wha.what's wrong?' 

The look in Jack's eyes was predatory, his jaw was set and Daniel could see the evidence of his erection making the kilt jut outwards. He slowly removed his own jacket, then the shirt, shoes and socks, leaving the best until last. As Jack undid the buckle on his kilt, Daniel reached for the buckle on his own. 

'Leave it. I want to fuck you with it on.' Jack's tone left no room for argument. 

Daniel's breath was coming in short gasps. He'd never felt such raw power before and realised that at this moment if Jack O'Neill had told him to throw himself off the top of Cheyenne Mountain he would have happily done so. 

'You.you'll need something for lubrication, Jack. If we try to fuck without it, it could hurt us both.' 

Jack shook and suddenly seemed to come to. He took Daniel in his arms. 'I'd never do that. Sorry. I just forgot, I'm taking your lead in this, aren't I? Okay, you know what's good, go see what I've got.' 

Daniel went into the bathroom and came out with a tube of sunscreen. He smiled. 'I'm told this works as well as anything.' 

'Well I'm glad you found something Space Monkey, because I don't think I can stand this much longer.' 

Daniel looked down at Jack's long, thick cock, pre-cum leaking from its tip and smiled. 'So I see. God Jack, you're gorgeous.' 

'Gorgeous and shaking. I had no idea you wanted me so much. We've wasted so much time. Come over here.' 

'Fuck me Jack. Please.' 

The predatory Jack had obviously returned. 'On your hands and knees Danny.' 

Daniel assumed the position with a little trepidation. It had been a very long time since he'd been taken like this, he was bound to be very tight and Jack.well, Jack was big. And hard, so hard. And.his. 

O'Neill walked over to where Daniel knelt, ass in the air, completely vulnerable. Totally yielding to whatever Jack had in mind. Up to this point it had only been in Jack's mind. He was a little scared, excited beyond belief, but had no idea how this was going to feel. No frame of reference to work from. But God how he wanted it. 

He lifted the edge of Daniel's kilt with trembling hands to reveal the whitest, smoothest, most beautiful ass he'd ever laid eyes on. He sucked in his breath and whispered 'Sweet Jesus, Danny.' His hands stroked the taut flesh and Daniel writhed, thrusting his ass towards his lover. 

'Dammit Jack. Do I have to beg? Don't make me beg.' 

Jack quickly applied some of the cream to his fingers and a generous amount to his cock. He moaned as he slid two fingers into Daniel's tight ass, working the lubricant in slowly, moving his fingers in and out, twisting and gently stretching. Daniel was in heaven. 'Oh my God. Are you sure you've never done this before?' 

Jack chuckled. 'You ready for something a little larger, Space Monkey?' 

Daniel turned to look at him and grinned. 'If you've nothing more important to do Colonel? Oooh.aaahh.' 

Jack twisted his fingers inside Daniel again and added another, laughing softly. 'That'll learn ya.' He leaned over Daniel's back and spoke quietly into his ear. 'This is a first time for me and I guess it's been a long time for you. I'll take it slow and easy.if I can. You're so hot I just wanna.' 

Daniel turned his head to kiss him. 'Think Nike.' 

Jack returned to kneel behind him. Guiding himself to Daniel's now slick opening he eased his cock as slowly as he could stand it into Daniel's body. 

'So hot, so tight, can't.' 

'Oh ! Jesus Christ!' He held on tightly to Daniel's hips, fingers digging in and bruising the tender flesh. He knew it would hurt later, but it was better than ripping Danny open with the blinding thrust he was fighting against. 

Daniel moaned as he felt his ass being stretched by Jack's thick cock. It felt even bigger than it looked and although he could feel Jack's nails piercing the skin of his hips, he felt a rush of love for the fact that Jack was trying so hard not to just sheath himself in one huge shove. 'God Jack!' 

Then Jack was in to the hilt and Daniel could feel the warm heavy weight of Jack's balls resting against his thighs. In the last subtle, small movement the head of Jack's cock rubbed across Daniel's prostate making him jump and contract his ass muscles around this big beautiful interloper. 

O'Neill leaned over his lover's compliant body again to kiss him behind the ear. He was panting and the sweat from his body coated every surface of Daniel's that it touched. 

'Are you all right baby?' 

Daniel pushed back against him with a figure of eight movement that just about made Jack see stars. 'I guess so. Let's do it. God I've waited so long for this. No more fantasy. This is real, I can't believe it's.oh Christ.' 

Jack began to thrust into Daniel as Daniel pushed back against him. Soon they were fucking in perfect harmony and Jack reached around to close his lubed hand around Daniel's straining cock. Daniel's prostate was being stimulated with every stroke as Jack increased the depth and speed of each thrust, the head of Daniel's cock in danger of exploding as Jack tightened his grip around it. 

'Can't hold it, gonna .Jack!' 

Daniel's come spurted out onto the floor and ran down through Jack's fingers as Daniel's ass muscles gripped tightly and spasmodically around Jack's erection. That and the sound of Daniel's voice as he came sent Jack into the throes of orgasm. He buried himself, arching his back, long spurts of come shooting deep inside his lover's willing body. 

'Danny! Oh Jesus, oh Jesus.' 

He flopped down over Daniel's back, breathing hard and could just make out Daniel's voice gasping Jack's name, over and over. 

Jack reluctantly eased himself out and they both collapsed onto the floor, sweating, shaking and breathless. 

'Hot damn Space Monkey. You are one fantastic fuck. You know that?' Jack panted. 

'You're.not.so.bad.yourself.' 

They looked at each other and laughed. 

'C'mere babe. Get this damned skirt of you. I wanna feel this body.' They kissed. 'I want to get to know every inch of this sweet, gorgeous, delectable body.' 

Daniel removed the offending garment and snuggled happily into Jack's warm hairy chest. 'You.are.wonderful. I love you so much ' 

Jack smiled and held him tighter. 'Goes double for me. Tell you what though, my knees are fuckin' killing me! Can we do it on the bed next time?'


End file.
